


The Perfect Family Peter should Have

by Leftpanda



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, It should happen this way, Meredith being an awesome mother even though she's dead, Yondu being an awesome dad but refused to admit it, mentions of Ego the living Planet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-28 22:40:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10840935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leftpanda/pseuds/Leftpanda
Summary: What if Peter Quill's mother become a ghost and only Yondu can see her?Inspired by one line in the movie. Contained major spoiler for GotG vol.2.





	The Perfect Family Peter should Have

**Author's Note:**

> Please bear with my horrible grammar. English isn't my first language. (I should learn harder.)  
> When Yondu speaks, just imagine Michael Rooker's adorable accent.

#Peter's mom became a ghost# 

Meredith Quill found herself become a ghost, lingering in the world and trying her best to guard her little boy.   
She followed Peter onto the spaceship, floating out of the earth, into the darkness and unknown of the space. Peter, as an 8-years-old, tried his best not cry out loud. She sang his favorite lullaby, hoped it would help bring some comfort. Eventually, he dozed off after a long day full of loss and scare.   
Peter could not see her. The two private-like alien who were supposed to watch the ‘cargo' could not see her. She could not decide if it is lucky or not that the captain of this spaceship seemed to be the only one who could actually see and hear her presence.   
Being ghost certainly offered some advantages, such as knowing the true love of her life, Ego, was one gigantic living planet slash a-hole slash 100% not father material. Such as there was no loss bargaining with one scary-looking space pirate captain since he could not kill her twice, could he?

So, Meredith bargained, asked and begged. She begged the captain not to send her son back to his father. She begged him to keep Pete on his ship, to let him grow up and become a man.   
The captain, being patient and generous as usual, politely told her, that he thought there must be something wrong with that little dead brain of her. Which, to his surprise, immediately being confirmed by her. There was a tumor in her brain. A tumor causing her loss of hair, her too skinny and weak body, her being in extreme pain for the last couple months and her trapped in this ghost situation then. A tumor put by the child's father. 

He owned the power to kill her, then certainly had he own the power to kill her loved ones. There was no way her parents or Peter can fight against a God. Thus, staying on the ship was the only solution left, right?

What if he rejected?   
Meredith quickly let him know the feeling of being glued by a ghost for entire five minutes. Now just imagine the rest of his life. 

The captain did not remember his parents. He never knew what a parent should be like, what kind of responsibility a parent took. Sometimes, not very often, he wondered what he would be like. If he was actually brought up by his parents.   
However, there are certain things you should understand even without a proper parents' teaching. For example, if your father killed your mom, and asked the most brutal and cruel criminal of the entire universe to pick you up. Something was unquestionable, definitely, terribly wrong. 

So, he said yes.

 

#Unavoidable disagreement happened in education system#

She wanted to teach Peter mathematics.   
He taught him how to steal money and valuable things. 

She wanted to teach Peter proper grammars.   
He taught him how to properly lie and make excuses. 

She wanted to teach Peter geography.  
He taught him how to draw the fastest escape plan.

She wanted to teach Peter history.  
He taught him that no matter how long you live, made sure your name stinks as long as possible. 

She wanted to teach Peter biography…

"Good lord! He's a still a child! You bloody terrans has no shame!"  
"I have no idea what you're talking about and I don't want to know."

Meredith wanted her kid to learn to be a strong man both physically and mentally.   
Yondu made sure the kid would be strong, both physically and mentally, as a great criminal. 

 

#Side-effects of being the only one who saw the ghost# 

Kraglin had a secret suspicion that he dared not to share with anyone. He suspected that, maybe, under the sharp, sarcastic and all-conquering self-built armor of his great captain, lay a middle-aged man who suffered from long-term schizophrenia. 

Once, during the night, Kraglin could not sleep and went to the kitchen, seeking for milk. Happened to see his captain, alone in the kitchen, kneeling down in front of the fridge, stuffing packs of fruits and vegetables in. Meanwhile, he kept humming to the air, "Told ya, I ain't gonna be a fucking nutritionist…mercy enough not to eat him…don't you dare say that to me, woman!"  
Kraglin rushed back to his room on his toes. 

Another time, under daylight and eyes of all the ravagers. They were having a feast and somebody started challenging the terran boy to drink wine. Yondu laughed and went along with them and suddenly, his eyes lost focus for three seconds, and then rushed to grab the bottle out of the kid's hand, slammed it onto the ground. He warned everyone not to feed him any alcohol until he reached 15. Kraglin swore he saw the captain murmured before leaving, "For Quill's sake, fifteen should do…Eighteen would be too legal, we are fucking outlaws." 

A third time. The ship stopped on a peaceful planet, everybody landed off to get drunk and get laid. Kraglin must have drunk too much and wanted to have a rest. He silently sneaked on board, stopped dead in his way when he saw the boy was sleeping in the captain's command chair, with the captain sat beside, silently watching over him while rubbing his arrow. Then he spoke out, "I never asked, what's your name?"  
It could not be direct to Kraglin since he never saw him coming.   
As a wise newbie ravager, Kraglin chose to rush off the shore, on his toes, again. 

 

#The answer Kraglin did not stay to hear# 

"I never asked, what's your name?"  
"Why now?"  
"Well, it's just, ain't polite to just call you ‘the kid's dead mom', right?"  
"Spoke the man who shot a patient in the chest when we first met."  
"Friendly reminder, sweetie, you were dead." 

Meredith just laughed and paid no more attention to the whiny. She turned back to watch Peter sleep, who was happily chewing the inside of his mouth during whatever dream he was having. 

"If you want to make friends with someone, you had to know her fucking name."

That surprised her. 

"You wanna be my friend?!"  
"No! That sounds fucking soft…I ain't…well…you're the boy's mom and I, unfortunately enough, am his sort-of-guardian now…I just thought…"

"Meredith," She stopped his rambling, "Meredith Quill."  
The captain grinned, showing off his terrible shiny teeth. 

"In case you haven't remembered. I am Yondu, Yondu Udonta."

They made an effort to officially shake hands. For that's what you do when making friends.  
He could feel nothing but an imagined breath of coldness. 

 

#Being a mother#

Meredith witnessed her boy grow up. Each step and change and progress. What was his new favorite brand of juice; had he been too obsessed with video games; did he in need of a larger pair of boots? She knew he was the one who drank out Kraglin's stock of milk (The boy was desperate to gain heights). She knew he was actually ravished with joy when Yondu praised his talent in using guns. She knew that during the nights he still had nightmares. One night he jerked awake, could not find sleep anymore and listened to the tape she gave him. He softly spoke out, Mom, I missed you. I dreamed you less and I am scared. What if I stop dreaming about you one day?

She tried to kiss him on the cheek. The face of a child was turning into a good-looking teenager boy. She tried to respond his anxiety. She said I am here, Peter. Mom's here.   
But he could not hear. And she said again and again. until she realized that she began shouting. 

Yondu was awakened by the noise. He dropped by, wanted to tell her to shut the fuck up and everybody deserved rest including the ghost. When he pushed the door open, Peter, who, figuring that he must be the cause, jumped out of his bed and claiming he was not crying, at the same time, trying desperately to rub out the redness in his eyes. 

"Don't bullshit me! You look like a fucking rabbit! I almost took out a fucking carrot to feed you!"  
"No! I don't! I was definitely not crying! And I am certainly not missing my mom!"  
"Then what?! Those are the fucking joyful tears of losing your virginity?!"  
"I'm…I'm just…scared. I'm scared that I'm gonna forget about her."   
"Don't you fucking dare!"  
"I don't have a single fucking picture of her! Yondu, I don't even get to visit her tomb, not even once…fuck, I don't even know where she was buried! And that just make me…fucking sad."

That night, Yondu asked her, where the fuck is her little tomb. The next time they went on a mission nearby, maybe, depends on his mood, they could pass by and pay a little respect.   
She honestly did not know. She died and followed Peter out of the earth, too hurry to attend her own funeral. Not that she cared anyway, she was dead. Why should a ghost care about if her tomb was well-built, or if she had a nice portrait framed? 

"Well, I care." He blurted out. Seconds later, felt somehow uncomfortable, added. "I care if the kid cares." 

Later that year, they held a funeral for her. On a far-away planet, where no lives existed but the weather was warm and there were so many flowers. Only Yondu and Peter attended, plus the buried one herself. There was literally no body to bury, so they just made a small mound. Peter gathered a large bunch of flowers, planning to cover the land around. He was startled a little, to find his guardian using a twig, writing something on the ground. 

‘Here lies Meredith Quill. Do not disturb, otherwise, her son will fucking kill you.'

He even drew a face, bare head, purple lips, swollen cheeks. 

"Goddamn, that's ugly! My mom's not like that! She's pretty!"  
"Trust me, that's exactly how she looks now."   
"What the hell?! You seeing ghosts?! You never met my mom!"  
"Yep. Definitely seeing a ghost." 

She laughed out, loud and bright. 

Mother was such a strange creature. The captain silently said to himself.   
Life could not break her. Death could not destroy her. Even the strongest evil living-planet slash semi-God or the rude and violent pirate captain could not scare her off the tiniest bit.   
And yet, a mere drop of tears out of her child's eye would shake her world upside and down. 

 

#Do you guys still remember the biography lesson?#

Yondu nearly laughed his blue head off.   
The kid was growing up with him! Out of all people! He sure had learned tons of stuff about certain activities. Sides, he swore that he was sneaking around and kissing alien girls every time they had the chance to stop by a bar or somewhere.   
Well, that was the fucking problem! Cursed a certain worried mom. (Sounds like she had spent too much time around him.)

She just wanted Peter to understand. That it should not be like this. Sex should be attached with emotion. You need to learn how to love someone, and then learn how to make love to someone. She didn't want her little boy ended up like Yondu: feeling the need, go out and grab a girl interested, fuck and leave.   
This time, Yondu really laughed his blue head off. Well, sweetie, he shouted, you sure know a thing or two about love. Just don't forget what kind of fucking bastard you ended up making love to! 

Meredith should feel offended, should be angry. In fact, she could not help but agree with the bastard. 

"You wouldn't understand. You never have sex with someone you cared. You never touched her hair, asked if she was hurt or in pain, kissed her neck and murmured her name when you both reached the point…Those are…beautiful things. So beautiful and pure that I think my boy deserved to experience. And believed it or not, I think everyone deserved. It's a shame you missed."   
"Sounds fucking stupid."  
"Love is…stupid. Love makes you do stupid things. I sound absolutely out of my mind, but, you know what? I will still tell you, I don't regret falling in love. Even with that thing. Cause he gave me Peter. And I would be damned if I regret having Peter."  
"You don't regret dying? At the age of what, 30?" Damn, he suddenly remembered how young she was. Fooled by her sickly look.   
"No."  
"Well, in that case, I sincerely hope the kid never fell in love."  
"…You do care about him."   
"Now what the fuck does that mean?"

Again, finally surrendered to the strong will of a dead mother, Yondu had to put on his most serious face and gave the ‘bees and birds' talk to a terribly-embarrassed-looking Peter. 

"Listen, Quill, I don't care who the fuck you're going to drill with that over-exciting tiny member of yours. I don't care if that's a he or she, old or young, big or small, terran or alien, human or not human, just, don't you fucking forget——

(Meredith at the background: Do it with LOVE!)

"Do it with CONDOM!"

"O、Okay."

 

#You should find a girlfriend# 

Meredith suggested him to find a girlfriend. Claiming it would be nice for the sake of both him and Peter.   
It was strangely caring only if she did not say it when observing him engage in a rough sex with another girl whose name he never cared to ask.   
She should really stop doing that, he nearly went…

"Don't you feel a little bit…exhausted? Lately? More and more often? Told you. Randomly fuck wasn't healthy at all. Try a girlfriend. Have stable sex life. I am genuinely speaking this for the sake of your body. By the way, she faked the second organism."   
Like any adult male, he was so pissed off that he shoot a low blow.   
"Is that why he picked you? For your stable and healthy performance in bed?"

"Nope. He picked me because of my good-looking."  
"Surely, sweetie, and I have a face of an angel!"

She signed and closed her eyes. Focusing on a memory, picturing her own image when she first met Ego. When she opened her eyes again, somewhat satisfied with the totally stunned face of the blue jerk in front her. 

 

Holy shit.  
Where was the middle-aged sad mom in her hospital gown?   
And who the hell is this breathtaking pretty sitting in his room? 

She wore a summer dress, blue jean jacket. Her blonde curly hair formed such a perfect wave. Bright white skin and cute freckles. When she smiled, the tinges of youth almost make him want to cry in awe.   
She slowly stood up, humming a little note he had never heard of, danced around, even the dance was silly but she made it so fucking perfect. The girl moved closer and landed herself on his lap. It should feel fucking good but why he could not feel her weight…Oops, she moved too close. So close that for the first time, he noticed there was a string of blue in her gray eyes. Like the peaceful surface of the sea before a storm. 

"They said I was the prettiest girl in the whole Missouri State."

Where the fuck was Missouri State? He couldn't care less.   
He could do nothing but nod like an idiot. 

"That's why he picked me. You boys are all easy to fool." 

The girl disappeared. She changed back into the usual self. A dying patient. A worried mother.   
Something stirred up in his stomach. Something he couldn't quite describe, an ache, or itch. Something certainly made him so mad with that fucking living-planet. Meredith was...and he fucking turned her into…into Meredith. 

"But I am pretty good on bed, as well. Shhh, never tell Peter I said that." She managed a giggle.

 

There was a period of time, when he subconsciously, always picked Blonde girls. Blonde and curly hair. Even in his dreams.   
One night he dreamed of having sex with a blonde girl, whose face he couldn't see clear. It was unlike any time he had sex, it was…like making love. He touched her hair, asked if she was hurt or in pain, kissed her neck and murmured her name when he reached the point.

"Fuck!...Meredith…"

He jerked awake, panting and sweating, feeling himself hard like a fucking sixteen-years-old. 

After that, he never picked up a single blonde girl.

 

#Author suddenly realized Peter was forgotten# 

They had fights like any pair of normal parents. 

"I will fucking kill that sneaky bastard!"  
"Don't talk like that!"  
"I swear! I will fucking cut off his hands and legs and locked him in a goddamn prison and weld the door by my own fucking hand!"  
"Don't be silly! He's a big boy! He needs to go solo!"  
"He's going solo with my fucking rewards! Flying my ship and stealing my cargo! That son of a bitch——"  
"Hey! That's my son!"  
"How coincident! That's my son as well!" 

He stopped dead, horrified to notice what he just said.   
Meredith grinned so happily that her face almost hurt. 

She knew he was only making fake threats. He would not hurt Peter, no matter how many times Peter ‘betrayed' him. Even with the case of that incredibly everyone wanted/probably can control the universe/just how many pieces are there left the infinite stone, he just grinned upon seeing the kid replaced the orb with an ugly-looking troll toy. Meredith praised it for being the kind of ‘I'm fucking proud of my stupid son' smile. He denied, claiming that he just really like tiny cute toys. 

"Whatever you say!" She stood on her tiptoes and pretend to put a kiss on his cheek. "Are you blushing?"  
"Go fuck yourself I ain't do fucking blushing I'm fucking blue you fucking idiot dead piece of woman!!"

 

If someone saw them, they might even say, they had fights like any pair of normal…couple.

 

#Some Unspoken Things# 

She stayed on his ship.   
When Peter grew old enough to do solo jobs all by himself, and rarely come back to the ravagers, he thought she would go with the kid.   
She stayed. 

He spoke a lot when he got drunk.   
One time he got so drunk that he started pouring out all his complaints and worries towards Peter. He said he wished him to be eight-years-old again, then he need not get all worried over his stupid guarding the Galaxy issue and the crew wouldn't be angry with him going soft on the kid. He tried to stand up and crawling to the bed, stumbled in the process, dropped onto the ground. She rushed forward to give him a support, warning him that he was getting old he should watch out for himself more.   
When her transparent hand pierced his shoulder, he barked out a laugh. So short, so sudden, it almost sounded like a cry. 

"It would be so nice if I can touch you, for once." 

The next day when he woke up, she told him that he announced giving up putting rewards on Peter's head.   
He knew she was lying.  
She didn't know why he went along. 

 

#Love#

Meredith once told him, that he loved the kid.   
He called her bullshit. He never ever loved anyone. He never learned how to love. Never been told what the fuck was that thing. 

He can understand all the other emotions. All the brutal, natural and fierce emotions. Like rage, honor, hatred and pride, desire and lust. Like greed and ambition. Even regret and sorrow. That he can understand, he can cooperate with. He can feel, utilize and control. Not love. 

Love is too dangerous.   
Love will destroy you.  
Love is blind and fucking stupid. 

Love is to put the strength trying to fight against a powerful god, carelessly flying into space without a shield, feeling the last bit of life pulled out of the freezing body and all he wants to do is to touch the boy's face. The skinny terran boy who grew up into this smart, strong and brave man. 

Love is so fucking cold, as cold as death. 

 

"Did you always feel this way?"  
"What?"  
"You fucking loved him for so fucking long. So many years, you always feels this way?"  
"Yep."  
"It fucking hurts."

 

Love hurts. 

 

#Peter's daddy became a ghost, too#

He stood side by side with Meredith, watching Peter and his team held his funeral.   
When the boy said, I had a pretty cool dad. 

They both laughed proudly.

 

#Things should've happened this way# 

He should drop by earth earlier. Ten years or eight years, before Ego found her, or at least, before he put that fucking tumor into her brain. Find her, love her, take fucking good care of her. He would kidnap the mom and the boy together, bring them onto his ship. Making sure they get everything they wanted. He'd treat her like a fucking Queen of ravagers…

"Don't be silly. You might not even like me back then. I was young and naïve and…"  
"Shut the fuck up! You're the most perfect woman in the whole universe."   
"Then what if I dislike you?"  
"You had a thing for space guy. I got it, sweetie, ain't I space enough? I'm fucking blue."  
"Yeah, and you have a blue penis."  
"Just be content! Your last boyfriend had a fucking self-planted penis."   
"……"

He will find her.

They will be madly in love. They will raise Peter together. She can teach him everything she wants him to learn. When Peter grows up, he can choose to become a pirate or an embassy, or stick with his business, being the fucking guardians of the galaxy. They will be such a perfectly loving family, like those you see in 80's TV drama, so perfect that makes people want to puke. 

 

#Probably a Happy Ending#

When the whole universe shines under the fireworks, he kissed his never-met lover for the first time.   
He is dead and yet, he is fucking trembling. 

Well, if this ain't love, he doesn't know what could be.

**Author's Note:**

> This fluffy piece was inspired by the one line Yondu said in the film, "Once I figured out what he did to your mom..."(Maybe not entirely like that but something similar） My brain clicked and I just could not help but feel what a perfect family they could be. And they deserved it.


End file.
